


MCYT Drabbles

by WeirdlyRandom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Lime, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Pansexual Character, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyRandom/pseuds/WeirdlyRandom
Summary: I'm just writing whatever I feel like writing. There won't be any shipping of minors, there won't be shipping of people who do not want to be shipped. No this story isn't just romantic relationships. Yes there is smut. If you don't like it dont read it.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	MCYT Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain below

So hello! Welcome to my... I would call it a story but it's just me making Drabbles of... a lot. I'm using this as practice since I haven't ever written on Ao3 before, I have written just not on here. I will be taking requests but the story will have slow updates because of school, life, and general stuff like that. And because motivation dosen't exist in me ever. I'm doing everything under the sun current when it comes to requests except

Shipping minors  
Shipping people who dont want to be shipped  
Rape  
Non-consent  
Too heavy of angst

That is it currently. I will write majority everything as long as you can provide just a few details! Anyways that's all from me for the moment have a lovely rest of your day/afternoon/night!

-Random


End file.
